Ashley Tully
' Ashley Tully' is the daughter of Edmure Tully, and Jaina Tully making her a member of House Tully. Ashley Tully has one sibling in the form of Jamie Tully of whom is a a skilled fighter of whom runs several ships out of the Riverrun ports, and following the conquest of the Riverlands by Lucerne he became a major member of the Order of the Red Dragon. Hanzal Highmore has been in love with Ashley Tully since the days when she was his mother's handmaiden and the two have twice been forced to rebuild their relationship due to things pulling them apart, but during the Rise of Lucerne Hanzal is finally married to Ashley in a large ceremony. With Hanzal Highmore she has one child in the form of Dedrik Highmore of whom is a young boy at the time of Burning Dreams but is preparing to squire in the Riverlands. Ashley Tully was born the second child of Edmure Tully, and because of this she was seen as someone that had little importance outside of marrying off, and because of this she was sent away to Lucerne at the age of eight where she became the handmaiden of Lisa Highmore. Following Heaths death two main things happened that changed Hanzals life, the first being his mother became heavily invested in the Plague of which she would attempt to get House Highmore to join with the rebels but when she went to Draco Highmore his loyalty to Bill Lovie made him tell on her causing her death. Following the death of his mother he grew very close to his mother's handmaiden's in the form of Ashley Tully of whom had always had a crush on him. The two would fall in love but problems starting in the Riverlands caused her to have to leave for Riverrun. History Early History Ashley Tully was born the second child of Edmure Tully, and because of this she was seen as someone that had little importance outside of marrying off, and because of this she was sent away to Lucerne at the age of eight where she became the handmaiden of Lisa Highmore. Death of Lisa "My mother was strung up outside the home I had lived for the entirety of my young life, and after that I could never walk through that front door without even for a moment imagining her body hanging from the rafters. I couldn't avenge her and I guess that was the worst part about her death." -Hanzal Highmore Following Heaths death two main things happened that changed Hanzals life, the first being his mother became heavily invested in the Plague of which she would attempt to get House Highmore to join with the rebels but when she went to Draco Highmore his loyalty to Bill Lovie made him tell on her causing her death. She was executed during The Plague and her body was forced to hang outside the front of the House House Highmore estates, and they were not allowed to take it down, or go out different doors to bypass seeing what had happened. Following the death of his mother and her subsequently helping him through the time that her body lay outside the door he grew very close to his mother's handmaiden's in the form of Ashley Tully of whom had always had a crush on him. '' "I can still feel her hand on mine sometimes when I try really hard, pulling me through the doors and past the body of my mother who had done nothing except try to fix something that was wrong. They both had so much bravery, and I saw both of them for who they were during those cold walks."'' -Hanzal Highmore Ashley would attempt to make him feel better, and while at first he resisted because of his sadness she eventually won him over, and was able to even as a young child to make him feel better. The two would grow to feel more for eachother over the following months that she remained (she had been placed in charge of maintaining the house following the death of Lisa Highmore due to the fact that she was the only one that knew everything about its running) and this closeness morphed into a sexual relationship In Love with Hanzal Highmore : '' "I loved her from the first time she held my hand walking through that doorway. I loved her from the first time she kissed me tenderly on the cheek. I loved her for every small thing she ever did for me. I loved her because she felt so freely that I never worried with her that I was enough. I was never afraid to be sad, or to have an off day the way I was with anyone elce I knew. I just love her with everything in me, and it didn't matter where she was taken away to I will always follow her until the breathe is gone from my lungs."'' : -Hanzal Highmore This sexual relationship was new for Ashley as she had been sent to stay and become the handmaiden of Lisa Highmore when she was only eight years old and had been there ever since, so she found herself awe struck by this young man that shared so much interest in her. The two would fall in love but problems starting in the Riverlands caused her to have to leave for Riverrun. Hanzal was beyond desperate before she left, and he went to his uncle and tried to find any way to get her to stay, but Draco wasn't able to figure out how they could do it so the day came when she was forced to leave. : "Watching her leave tore everything in me that was good right out. I had nothing left without her. She was the air that I needed to survive and when she left it was like the air just left my lungs and I fell to the ground and begged to have my air returned to me." Family Members Relationship Hanzal Highmore See Also : Hanzal Highmore Category:House Tully Category:People Category:Human Category:Atlantian Category:Brann Category:People of the Riverlands Category:Desciple of R'hllor